


three's company

by thunderylee



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, quarantine what quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama wants to have a threesome.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro/Masuda Takahisa
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	three's company

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the birthday fic i wanted to write, but it's the one i had ready in time. happy birthday to me! this is for the first day of kinktober as prompted by @ellobean on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ellobean/status/1311394011114954757). the ending is abrupt but i was tired of writing. these are supposed to be short!

“The thing is,” Koyama says slowly, “I want you both.”

Massu glances over at Shige, who has a look of abject terror on his face, and turns his attention back to Koyama.

“Want us both to do what?” Massu asks cheerfully. Maybe Koyama needs help cleaning.

“Me,” Koyama answers promptly. “I want you both to do me.”

Massu blinks. Looks at Shige again, noticing the dark red tint on his cheeks, how he’s refusing to meet either of their eyes. Koyama, meanwhile, is staring right at Massu, like Massu’s the only one whose consent he needs. Given his exceptionally close friendship with Shige, that’s entirely likely.

“Oh, like a threesome,” Massu says, and Koyama nods once. “I’m not really into sex though.”

“I fucking _told_ you that,” Shige hisses toward Koyama. “I’m sorry, Taka.”

“No, I mean.” Massu stops abruptly as Shige’s head shoots right up, eyes wide and hopeful like whatever Massu says next could change his _life_. “It’s just penetration I don’t care for. The other stuff is fine. Most of it I enjoy a lot, actually. I just don’t get to do it too often because people usually want more.”

Now Shige’s staring at Koyama so hard it’s as though he were trying to convey his thoughts telepathically. Again, if anyone could do it, it would be these two, but Koyama isn’t even looking at him.

“So, that’s a yes, then?”

Koyama’s bouncing in his seat like a dog who has just been told he’s going to be taken for a walk. Massu doesn’t doubt that if he physically had a tail, it would be wagging. The thought of Koyama with a tail is mildly disturbing, but also a little arousing, and Massu finds an urge to reach out and pet him. Since they’re still at work, he resists.

“I won’t be doing you, though.”

“I didn’t mean it literally.”

“Oh, that’s fine then. It’s a yes for me. Shige?”

Shige swallows hard. Massu wonders if he was wrong about his assumption that Shige and Koyama were _those_ kinds of friends, but before he can think too hard about it, Shige gives a few quick nods and Koyama lights up like it’s his birthday.

“Yay! When and where? You two are the ones with the busy schedules and the pet-free apartments, so work it out amongst yourselves and let me know. I’m free every night but Thursdays, and Sundays are probably no good since my mom comes over and it would be weird to have a threesome right after spending time with her.”

Just like it’s another concert preparation, Koyama claps his hands giddily and flits off to talk to their group manager about something—hopefully not threesomes. Massu turns to Shige, who looks as bewildered as Massu feels, and figures they may as well take care of this now.

“I go to Osaka tomorrow for the last leg of the play and won’t be back until next weekend, but I have plans until the following Monday.”

He’s surprised by how apologetic his voice sounds.

Shige has his phone out, scrolling through his calendar app.

“That’s no good. My drama begins filming that week.”

“That only leaves tonight.”

“It’s Thursday.”

They both frown. Koyama picks that moment to look over and frowns as well. They must look pitiful enough for Koyama to wrap up his discussion and trot back over to them, concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Tonight’s the only night we’re both free,” Massu reports.

Koyama laughs. “Oh. Well, I’m appearing remotely this week, so I suppose I can beg off our meeting afterward. It’ll be after ten by the time I get there, though.”

“That’s better for me,” Shige says. “I have things I want to do first.”

“I’m taking the early bullet train, but I can sleep on the way,” Massu offers. “How long do threesomes last, anyway?”

Koyama shrugs. “I don’t know. I’ve never had one.”

He and Massu look at Shige, who squawks.

“ _Obviously_ , I haven’t had one either!”

“It’s not that obvious,” Massu mutters, and Shige gasps indignantly. “By the way, do you mind hosting? I don’t want to.”

“I figured as much. Picking up enough for both of you neat freaks is factored into my things to do first.”

Massu makes a face. “As long as your sheets are clean.”

“I’ll bring everything we need,” Koyama says brightly, like he’s talking about drinks and snacks, which Massu thinks he probably isn’t. “Massu, do you need anything particular?”

“I don’t think so. What would I even need?”

“I don’t know. Things to make you comfortable. Things to turn you on.”

Massu thinks about it. “I’ll be comfortable if everything is clean and smells nice. As for the latter, that’s your job, isn’t it?”

Shige makes a choking noise while Koyama just grins.

“Challenge accepted.”

With that decided, they get back to work and Massu shifts his attention to more wholesome matters for the time being. He seems to be the only one who can do that, though. Koyama’s an airhead normally, but now he can’t even focus on the conversation, and Massu keeps catching Shige staring at him in an interesting way.

“I guess it’s a good thing we’re not waiting until next week, or you two would be completely useless until then,” he jokes as they pack up to leave. “I would suggest we get it out of the way now, but I don’t know how that would fare for Koyama’s appearance later.”

“There wouldn’t be one. I fall right to sleep afterwards.”

“That’s a shame. Our fans would love seeing you all disheveled and flushed on TV.”

“That’s just for you two.”

Something in Koyama’s voice pierces through Massu’s heart. He doesn’t quite understand it, but it feels nice. He smiles and Koyama smiles back, which makes Shige’s distraught expression even darker by comparison.

“I should have everything ready by ten if Taka wants to come by then. That way, we can get started as soon as Kei arrives.”

Shige’s voice is clear and even, like planning logistics helps calm him down, and Massu just nods.

“See you then.”

They part and Massu heads back to his own apartment. While Koyama’s preparing for BaraDan and Shige’s recording his radio show, Massu has nothing to do until he gets ready to go to Shige’s. It’s a well-needed break after weeks of performing on stage, but also a little boring. Massu likes being busy and always having somewhere to be. Sitting around alone feels like such a waste of life.

He kills time by dragging Nakamaru out to dinner. Nakamaru’s wrapping up a stage play too, but he doesn’t have a show today. Massu’s a low-maintenance dinner companion anyway, more focused on eating and lighthearted conversation than anything that would require active effort from the other party. Likewise, Nakamaru’s easygoing and doesn’t pry too much into Massu’s private business. They are the ideal friends that way.

They have a couple rounds of drinks and Massu relaxes nerves he hadn’t known had been raised. He finds himself looking forward to the evening ahead, wondering what it will feel like to kiss and touch both Koyama and Shige. They’re already so different and Massu doesn’t know _anything_ about either of them like this, whether they move fast or slow or soft or hard. He’s excited to find out.

If any of this shows on his face, Nakamaru is blissfully ignorant to it. Massu wouldn’t tell him even if he did ask, and not just because it’s none of his business. As far as he knows, Nakamaru’s been seeing the same woman for a few years now. They don’t talk about her that much, and Massu likes it that way. Volunteering that kind of information may encourage Nakamaru to share his own.

Massu survives the meal unscathed, albeit a little tipsy as he walks the few blocks home. He’d purposely picked a place nearby so he wouldn’t have to drive. It’s late enough that he could start getting ready to go back out, so he jumps in the shower and washes more vigorously than usual, using that body wash Koyama kept stealing from him a few years ago. Once he adds a bit of the cologne Shige had gotten him for his birthday, he smells nice enough to offset any unpleasant scents that may arise.

Clothes aren’t really important, since it’s his understanding that they won’t be staying on very long, but he still wants to look good. It brings him joy to put together outfits and accessorize, scrutinizing himself in the mirror from every angle to make sure it’s perfect. No matter what, the dull color of his hair seems to offset the aesthetic. Once his play is over, maybe he’ll dye it red again.

He brushes his teeth and throws back some mints, slipping an extra pack into his pocket in case he needs it. Kissing requires fresh breath. Massu doesn’t remember the last time he kissed somebody. Three years ago? Or was it four now? His last datefriend was the one he got busted sending messages to on LINE. After that, he didn’t bother trying to meet anyone.

The alcohol has worn off by the time he needs to leave, but he still feels pretty good. At the very least, he had expected to be nervous. He’s very likely going to be naked and having an orgasm in front of two people here shortly. Maybe he would be nervous if it was anyone else. He’s known Koyama and Shige for half of his life now. He trusts them. Even if tonight is a complete disaster, they’ll just laugh about it and vow to do better next time.

Besides, Shige’s nervous enough for both of them when he answers the door at promptly ten P.M. Everything about him _screams_ “frantic,” from the way he whisks Massu inside to how his hair is sticking out in several different directions despite being freshly washed. The lighting in Shige’s apartment is dim, all lamps with warm light that relaxes Massu’s eyes. He’d upgraded some furniture since the last time Massu was here, but for the most part the décor is the same. Dark, earthy tones and cherry wood.

“Is that the cologne I got you?”

Massu turns to find Shige’s eyes closed, inhaling deeply at the scent Massu leaves in his wake. It’s probably the calmest he’s been all day, maybe longer. Massu smiles at being the person to make that happen.

“Yes. Do you like it?”

“I don’t typically buy people things I don’t like myself.”

Massu thinks that’s a strange way to give gifts, but he guesses that he and Shige do spend a lot of time in close proximity for work. For things like cologne, it makes sense that it would be a scent Shige enjoys as well.

“Do you want something to drink?”

“No, thank you.”

Shige pours himself a glass of whiskey, if it could be called a glass. Massu doesn’t think there are more than two swallows in the whole thing, but Shige’s first sip is a small one. He licks his lips afterwards, drawing Massu’s attention. Shige doesn’t seem to notice.

“Koyama should be here in about twenty minutes. He has a key, so we can go to my room if you’d like.”

It’s almost amusing how sheepish Shige’s being, like he’s a teenager inviting someone into his bed for the first time. Massu knows for a fact that Shige used to sleep around back when he went out with the Akanishi Crew, but that was over ten years ago. He supposes Shige’s grown more conservative with age, at least as conservative as one can be while agreeing to a threesome with their same-sex groupmates.

Shige’s bedroom is lit by a single flickering candle next to the perfectly-made bed. Massu suddenly feels a hint of romance like he was hit by Cupid’s arrow and lets it wash over him, swaying on his feet as he inhales deeply. The candle isn’t scented, but everything just smells _clean_ and he becomes aware of Shige’s own spicy cologne as the other man steps closer.

“Can I hug you?”

“Yes.”

Arms wrap around Massu from behind, Shige’s firm chest against his back. Shige’s taller than him, but he bends down to press his face into the top of Massu’s spine as he squeezes. Massu leans into it easily, both hands gradually sliding down Shige’s arms to cover the hands on his belly. It’s so much contact at once that it’s almost overwhelming, but Massu has time to get used to it. Shige isn’t moving anymore than this. He seems content on standing right here, back-hugging Massu and enjoying the comfort it provides. Once Massu’s senses lower to a more tolerable level, he likes it too.

“Do you want to sit on the bed?”

It’s Massu who asks this question, and only when Shige starts to lose his balance from holding up the entirety of Massu’s weight. Massu would rather they don’t topple to the floor and injure themselves before Koyama even gets here. How disappointing for all three of them.

Shige answers by pushing him forward, gently but with enough force to physically guide him the short distance to the bed. Massu thinks that Shige might lay him down too, becomes accepting of the thought, but Shige just sits them both upright on the edge of the mattress with their thighs touching. He keeps one arm around Massu’s waist, fingers hooked in the belt loops while holding one of Massu’s hands with the other, his thumb rubbing Massu’s knuckles comfortingly.

“It’s not just Koyama.”

Shige’s voice is lower, more like a breath that tickles Massu’s arm in a pleasant way. Short sleeves were a good choice. Massu scoots closer to rest his head on Shige’s shoulder, curling up as much as he can while they’re still sitting. His eyes fall shut to feel all of the sensations. Shige is an excellent snuggler.

“Did you hear me?”

“I did. I don’t know what you mean by that.”

“It’s not just Koyama who wants you.”

“Oh.”

Massu thinks this type of confession warrants a deeper snuggle. He slings an arm across Shige’s lap and leans closer against him. It involves a ninety-degree twist at the waist, but that should be okay temporarily. He can twist the other way when Koyama gets here.

The fingers on his belt loops detach and slip under his shirt, sliding along the crease of his hip. It’s more erotic than any one touch has a right to be, making him straighten his body to turn fully toward Shige like a button had been pressed. At this rate, Koyama won’t have much of a challenge left.

“Shouldn’t we wait?”

Even his voice doesn’t come out hesitant, which matches the language of his body that is intent on pressing as close to Shige as possible. His arm lifts to Shige’s other shoulder while his head relocates to Shige’s neck, where he breathes in that cologne from the source and considers dragging his lips along the smooth skin. He wonders what Shige would do if he does.

“I don’t think he’ll be mad if we don’t.”

Massu starts to laugh out loud, because the concept of Koyama getting mad at anyone is preposterous, but then Shige’s bristly chin is brushing against his face. The next thing he knows, they’re kissing, the hint of whiskey on Shige’s breath a welcome addition to all the senses attacking Massu at once.

Shige kisses him slowly, letting go of Massu’s hand to cup his face. His fingers are almost as soft as his lips, which press against Massu’s over and over like they can’t stay still. Massu clings to Shige’s shoulder blades as he kisses back, gasping when Shige licks the inside of his lower lip. A surge of energy runs down Massu’s spine and Massu flicks Shige’s tongue with his own, easily luring it into his mouth.

Groaning low in his throat, Shige’s other hand palms around his hip, up toward his rib cage and back toward his spine. Massu tries to stretch and ends up on his side, bringing Shige down with him as they settle on the mattress with their legs still hanging off the edge. It’s much more comfortable than sitting straight up, giving Massu the momentum to feel the muscles of Shige’s back as they kiss deeply.

“You can touch me anywhere you want, you know.”

The words are spoken against Massu’s lips, around his tongue like some kind of dance. He almost thinks he imagined them until Shige rolls onto his back, urging Massu on top of him. Massu’s weight settles and he looks down at Shige, taking a second to focus his eyes after being closed for so long. Shige’s cheeks are flushed and he’s breathing just as heavily as Massu is.

“I don't...This is a lot for me.”

It’s a lot for Massu to just get the words out with this warm, _willing_ body beneath him. Of course, he’d known that this would happen between them tonight—all three of them—but there’s no way he could have anticipated that he would feel it so strongly.

“That’s okay. Just telling you now so that you know.”

“Noted.”

Shige laughs at the short reply and Massu feels attacked enough to shut him up. This kiss is rougher, faster and more bruising, which Massu belatedly realizes is because he’s controlling it completely. Judging by the moan that dies on his tongue, Shige doesn’t mind the change of pace.

That’s how Koyama finds them. Massu’s so involved in kissing Shige that his normally sensitive ears don’t hear the latch of the front door or even Koyama calling out for them. It’s not until he feels the mattress dip to his side that he notices the soft timbres of Koyama’s voice, a gentle pressure on his back that seems to throw his whole world out of whack from one touch.

“This was my idea and you started without me.”

Massu can’t see Koyama’s face, but he would bet anything that it’s pouting. He can practically hear the frowny face emoji in that voice, and that’s what brings him to finally leave Shige’s mouth, using both arms to pry himself away like they were a pair of magnets.

Koyama’s just as attractive in his blazer and dress clothes from work, his lips shiny from whatever lip balm he’s using today. It’s mango flavored, Massu finds out when he helps himself to a taste, his every sense of propriety overruled in favor of continuing this wave of feeling with their new addition.

If Koyama minds being greeted this way, it’s nowhere close to evident with how he kisses back. It’s just as passionate as he does anything else, like he’s sharing his whole heart and soul this way. He licks his way into Massu’s mouth and Massu grabs both arms to pull him closer, feeling for himself the bulging biceps that up until now he’s only appreciated with his eyes.

Half on Koyama and half on Shige, Massu’s at a loss of what to do, who to touch. He’s so overwhelmed by everything that all he can do is react, responding wholeheartedly to Koyama’s kiss while Shige adjusts to being behind him again. Those soft hands slide around both hips this time and he shudders from the touch, just low enough to make him want them lower.

Then lips press against the back of his neck and he moans into Koyama’s mouth. His hips move on their own, his body desperate for friction he can’t find, at least until Koyama and Shige drag him toward the middle of the bed in some sort of unspoken camaraderie. There, Koyama stretches out alongside him and entwines their legs together, offering a moan of his own when Massu starts grinding uncontrollably against his thigh.

“You’re so hard.”

Shige’s breath hitches at that, pressing flush against Massu’s back while continuing to kiss his neck. He’s hard too and Massu rocks back against it, preening at the low groan he gets as he establishes a rhythm between the two. All of their clothes are still on and it’s hot, so hot, but Massu can’t bring himself to stop moving long enough to disrobe.

Koyama’s giggle tickles his tongue as a new set of hands join Shige’s on his chest.

“Massu in the middle~”

If Massu could talk, he would argue that Koyama should be in the middle, since this was his idea. Instead, he shoves the blazer off of Koyama’s shoulders and starts in on the shirt buttons, because if he’s going to be squished between two furnaces of body heat then they definitely need to lose some clothes.

“Good idea,” Shige murmurs against his skin. “Very good idea.”

 _Finally_ , someone takes off Massu’s shirt. Shige gets to work on the belt and pants fastenings, since he’s already down there, and Massu’s whine is muffled by Koyama’s mouth when Shige’s fingers dip under the waistband of his underwear.

“Can I touch you?”

“Yes. God, yes.”

Shige shoves the rest of his hand down and Massu groans out loud as those fingers curl around him. They stroke him from base to tip and back down again, then squeeze a little tighter around the head. Koyama has to take over relieving Massu of the rest of his clothes while Massu struggles to get Koyama out of his with Shige touching him like that.

It’s a team effort, but after a lot of frustrated grunting they’re all gloriously naked. So much skin to touch, hands roaming until they find a good spot. Koyama’s upper body feels just as good as it looks, and the noises he makes are nice too. He melts into Massu’s embrace like he’s touch-starved, and maybe he is. Or maybe he just likes to be touched.

Either way, Massu touches him. Up his chest and around his shoulders, down the lean expanse of his back to the cheeks of his ass. Koyama starts to lose his breath, tearing his mouth away to gasp for air against Massu’s shoulder before Massu even reaches between his legs. Massu becomes squeezed between them both when Shige leans up to press a kiss to Koyama’s forehead.

“Keiichiro, trade places with me.”

Honestly, it feels weird to use Koyama’s given name, but calling him “Koyama” like this seems worse. At any rate, it gets him out of the human sandwich, at least as the meat. Koyama happily crawls over him and right into Shige’s mouth, kissing him like they’re long lost lovers or something equally as sappy while Massu watches them come together in the flickering candlelight.

It’s interesting to observe them from the outside like this. Massu is still very much turned on and would like to continue being involved, but there’s also a certain appreciation to be had from focusing on how they touch each other. There’s no way this is the first time, not with how Koyama seems to know everywhere that makes Shige squirm and moan. Massu wonders why he was left out until now.

Koyama ends up on his back between them, his hooded eyes darting from Massu to Shige with a sly smile like this is exactly where he wanted to be. Shige curls up along one side so Massu does the same on the other, the pair of them framing Koyama’s body that’s all muscle and angles except for the slightly curved erection jutting out.

Massu leans down to kiss him again and Koyama makes a happy noise as he kisses back. It turns into a gasp when Shige joins in on the other side, mouthing along his neck and collarbone before dropping to lick a nipple. Koyama tries to arch but doesn’t get very far with two grown men weighing him down, settling for shuddering so hard that Massu’s physically shaken by it.

“Someone touch me,” Koyama whines.

Massu starts to comply, but Shige intercepts his hand and entwines their fingers. Together, they stroke Koyama’s cock far too slowly to give him any kind of relief, evident by the frustrated sounds that spill from his lips. Shige lets out a sinister laugh like he’s enjoying holding out like this, and even Massu finds some satisfaction in the way Koyama thrusts his hips and doesn’t get anywhere.

“ _Why…_ ”

“Because you finish too fast!”

Massu laughs out loud at how Shige’s voice cracks. Shige only looks embarrassed for a second, then takes it out on Koyama’s cock until Koyama’s nothing but a writhing mess of whimpers and pleas beneath them. It’s incredibly attractive, both Koyama’s shamelessness and the power Massu feels despite not actively doing anything himself. He’s the one who extends his thumb to rub the tip and watches pridefully as Koyama’s eyes roll back into his head.

“I don’t finish _that_ fast,” Koyama mumbles belatedly.

“I guess it’s fine if it’s just you and me,” Massu says to Shige.

Koyama squirms. “ _Nooo_.”

“Yeah, okay,” Shige agrees, both of them pretending to ignore Koyama as they speed up their joined hands.

Koyama moans out loud as his body rocks into the much faster touch. He looks both relieved and frantic, riding it out for a few seconds before he lightly slaps at both of their wrists.

“Slow down. Slow _down_.”

Shige’s grinning when Massu pulls back to look at him.

“You don’t want it slow. You don’t want it fast. Make up your damn mind.”

Koyama gasps for air as he struggles to get his words out.

“Mean Shige.”

In response, Shige kisses him. Massu watches with that strange sense of being an outsider again, only this time he’s already touching both of them. Shige lets go of Massu’s hand to splay his palm on Koyama’s chest, flicking a nipple while Koyama continues to thrust in only Massu’s grip. Massu humors him with a few good strokes, revelling in the way Koyama moans into Shige’s mouth, then pulls away so pointedly that they both stop and stare at him.

“What do you want to do with us, Takahisa?”

Massu considers his options while praising his decision to escalate them to given-name basis. It’s nice to hear it from Koyama as well.

“I like what we’ve been doing so far. I’m fine with either of you using your hand on me, or me doing it to you.”

“What about our mouths?” Koyama asks. His smirk is back. “Or, more specifically, Shige’s mouth.”

“Hey.”

Shige’s protest isn’t very strong, and Massu notices him licking his lips again. It makes him think about those lips elsewhere and his hips snap on their own, smearing precome on Koyama’s thigh.

“I think he likes that idea,” Koyama says needlessly.

Shige sighs. “Looks like I'm the one in the middle.”

Massu doesn’t understand the relevance, but he doesn’t get the opportunity to say so as Shige tries to maneuver himself between them and ends up falling right on top of Massu. It’s not the worst feeling in the world, but it takes the air right out of his lungs, especially since Shige immediately kisses him. He’s much more riled up now, taking away the little breath Massu has managed to recover, and all Massu can do is lie there and get ravished within an inch of his life.

Then Koyama moves behind Shige and Massu squirms at having them _both_ on top of him. Thankfully, Shige lifts himself up onto his elbows, but Koyama’s draped over his back and Massu knows it’s only a matter of time before they both crash down on him. Shige’s mouth is distracting enough, even when he tears it away to groan out loud at whatever Koyama’s doing to him back there.

“Are you two going to have sex?”

“Do you not want us to?”

Koyama must halt all actions with his question, because Shige squirms and rocks back against him with a frustrated grunt. Massu considers having a front-row seat for such an intimate show and finds that he’s not that bothered by it. Quite the opposite, actually.

“It’s fine if you do. But can Shige focus on me at the same time?”

“We can find _out_ ,” Shige says pointedly.

He’s pressing his lips all over Massu’s upper chest, his rocking much more pleasant as Koyama undoubtedly jump-starts what he’d stopped. Massu knows what he’s doing, what’s necessary to make it comfortable for Shige, and it’s not as unappealing to think about when it doesn’t involve him. Shige seems to like it well enough, demanding it even, his hips snapping back against Koyama’s twice as fast as Koyama’s arm muscles bulge in response.

Shige in the heat of passion is _hot_. Massu’s hands come back to life where they’d fallen dormant on the fleshy parts of Shige’s sides and Shige trembles under the touch. He starts to reach down but then Shige’s moving away from him, wrapping his mouth around a nipple and flicking it with his tongue until Massu chokes on his next breath.

“Do you like this?”

“Yeah.”

Shige settles on his hands and knees as he kisses his way down Massu’s chest, his hands dropping to squeeze the muscles of Massu’s thighs before returning to his cock. Massu arches but quickly straightens out, pushing himself up on his elbows in time to watch Shige lick the head.

“Oh…”

“Shige’s good at that, isn’t he?”

“Shut up, Kei.”

Koyama frowns in a way that’s not serious at all, further indicated by the way he moves his arm faster and does something that has Shige crying out around Massu’s cock. Massu groans as Shige seems to use the momentum to suck him down, easily fitting almost the entire length in his mouth, and Massu finds it harder and harder to keep his eyes focused on the happenings in front of him.

“You ready?”

Shige makes an affirmative noise that has Massu struggling to restrain his hips. Both hands find their way to Shige’s wild hair and sink into it, guiding his head a little as he starts to move up and down. If Shige minds that he’s being corrected, he doesn’t make it known, particularly when Koyama kneels behind him and he stops moving on his own entirely.

“Ah, _Shige_. You feel so good.”

Massu can feel how hard Shige’s breathing, distracting himself by sucking Massu off as Koyama hugs him from behind, pressing wet kisses to the back of Shige’s neck and shoulder as he waits to start moving. Shige seems to be adjusting between them, Koyama’s hands all over him while Massu transfers one hand from Shige’s hair to his.

Koyama glances toward him with those beautiful eyes that are barely open, nuzzling into his palm like an affectionate pet. His cheeks are completely flushed, his bottom lip indented from where he bites into it as he slowly rocks his hips. He’s looking at Massu while he’s fucking Shige and it does something to Massu’s heart that amplifies everything Shige’s mouth is making him feel.

More slowly than Massu would have thought capable of this one, Koyama builds up his speed, grunting softly into Shige’s neck. Shige claws at the sheets as Koyama takes over the rhythm, thrusting into Shige who in turn takes Massu deeper into his throat. It’s almost too much for Massu to bear and he tightens his fingers in Shige’s hair, which only gets him to pull back a little.

“Slow down.”

It’s Koyama who whines at that, but he follows directions and the new tempo is much more tolerable. Moans and gasps overtake him as he strokes Shige’s hair to praise him without words. Shige really is good at this, his mouth like a corporeal version of heaven that surrounds Massu in nothing but bliss. He doesn’t even want to come, at least not yet, enjoying this for as long as it lasts, or more accurately as long as Koyama can restrain himself.

Koyama makes it an admirable amount of time considering his reputation, so long that Massu thinks Shige might actually give in first. Koyama’s got a hand wrapped around Shige’s cock but it’s moving as fast as his hips, which Shige’s body starts to push impatiently back against as the pressure between them builds.

Koyama chuckles when he notices.

“Massu doesn’t want it faster than this.”

Shige whines pitifully.

“Go ahead,” Massu tells them, breaking into a fresh layer of sweat at the thought of Shige’s throat constricting around him again. “It’s not as overwhelming as before.”

“Oh, thank god.”

Koyama goes from twenty to sixty in about two seconds, a long, deep groan tearing from his lungs as he gets the relief he clearly wants. Shige wants it too, somehow managing to push back against Koyama while sucking down Massu, and Massu makes it until he sees a splatter of white on Koyama’s rapidly moving fist before finding himself at that precarious edge.

“I’m gonna come.”

He tries to urge Shige off of him, but his head is locked in place and Massu comes even harder knowing that Shige wants it in his mouth. In the haze of his orgasm, he hears Koyama’s shrill cry and feels the mattress shift roughly before falling still. As expected, they both collapse on top of him, and Massu struggles to breathe at all let alone catch his breath.

“Kei, get off of me.”

Shige sounds crabbier than anyone should be after sex, but Koyama seems to expect it and rolls to the side, pulling Shige with him. Now able to inhale properly, Massu stretches out with a content sigh and doesn’t mind at all that Shige snuggles up against him, rising and falling with each of Massu’s deep breaths.

Behind him, Koyama’s snoring.

“Already?”

“He wasn’t kidding.”

Massu laughs as his own body starts feeling heavy.

“I’m kind of sleepy myself.”

“Oh, come on!”


End file.
